


all that he deserves

by dragon_constellations



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Worship, Cunnilingus, M/M, Prompt Fill, They love each other, Vaginal Fingering, hanzo gets that pussy ate real good, lots and lots of brotherly love and affections, many kisses, transmasc hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 17:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12370938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_constellations/pseuds/dragon_constellations
Summary: prompt: Show me the trans Han.zo content, maybe getting some good old body worship from Gen.ji





	all that he deserves

**Author's Note:**

> heya, this is cross-posted form my blog and if you wanna find that it's here: <https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com/post/166211656939/show-me-the-trans-hanzo-content-maybe-getting>
> 
> and imma add the warnings from my blog in case you don't read tags or smth: trans Hnzo ofc, i refer to his genitals with words ranging from vagina and clit to pussy. generally if you’re squicked by explicit reference to vaginal fingering n cunnilingus, this isn’t for you (or at least read with caution)
> 
> have fun c:

“I love your chest so much, anija.” Genji punctuates his statement with a bite over the fleshy swell of Hanzo’s pec; Hanzo arches his back and hisses through his teeth. Genji grins and cups the pec in his hand, his soft kneading a sudden contrast to the rougher treatment it had been subject to just moments ago. He carefully watches Hanzo for any signs of discomfort, but his brother remains silent; if it were not for the slight flush of his cheeks and his quickened breathing, Genji might mistake him for uninterested.

 

Determined to draw some sounds out of Hanzo, Genji wraps his lips around Hanzo’s other nipple and flicks the tip with his tongue.

 

Hanzo’s breath stutters.

 

Emboldened, Genji gives a firm suck and pulls off, flattening his tongue and dragging it over Hanzo’s right nipple as his fingers pinch the left one – Hanzo’s breath hitches and a whine threatens to escape, but he clamps his lips together to deny the sound.

 

With a pointed huff, Genji leans up over his brother. Relying on one arm to keep him balanced over Hanzo, Genji feathers his metal fingers over his brother’s cheek. Hanzo doesn’t respond immediately, but as Genji keeps up his soft caresses, he slowly opens his eyes and lifts them to meet Genji’s; their eyes are locked together for barely a moment before Hanzo’s flick to the side.

 

“Dear brother,” Genji whispers. “Stop hiding from me. I adore you.” Hanzo bites his lip and his blush darkens. “I want to make love to you. I want to lavish you in all that you deserve.” Genji is partly teasing now, but his brother looks so pretty when he blushes and his words are still true. Hanzo’s face pinches a little and Genji leans down to kiss his forehead. Bumping their foreheads together, Genji continues: “Indulge me, Hanzo; let me hear you. Please let me cherish all of you as you deserve to be cherished.”

 

Hanzo is bright red by this point and Genji can feel how his heart jackrabbits where their chests are pressed together. It seems that Genji begging had been the last nudge toward the edge. The last push that Hanzo needed.

 

It had taken them a long time to fall into step beside one another again, but all of that time was very well worth it.

 

“Genji… please.”

 

Hanzo’s words are soft, but hearing his name in that breathy voice swirls the arousal low in his gut. With nothing more than a grin and a deep, ravaging kiss, Genji starts his movements again.

 

Genji litters kisses all over his brother’s neck, nipping along his collar bones – he has to be careful to not leave the marks that he so desperately wishes to leave in his wake. They have to be careful here. They used to have more free reign over marks, able to pass it off as nights out with other people, but no one here would buy into that.

 

With a sudden swelling of emotion, Genji sits up and picks up Hanzo’s left hand. He holds it delicately in his own hands, running his thumbs over the back of his brother’s hand; a quick glance at Hanzo reveals his soft expression as he looks at his own hand held by his younger brother.

 

Smiling, Genji brings Hanzo’s hand to his mouth. Lifting his gaze, he meets Hanzo’s eyes as he places a kiss on each fingertip. Hanzo’s lips melt into a smile.

 

With a mischievous smirk, Genji brings his mouth back to the middle finger and places a kitten lick on the very tip.

 

Hanzo’s breath catches in his throat.

 

Genji watches Hanzo’s eyes widen marginally as he suckles on the tip of the finger before sinking down onto it slowly. Their eyes never stray from each other. With a soft groan, Hanzo pulls his finger free and grabs Genji by the back of his head, pulling him in swiftly and capturing his lips. Genji moves to straddle Hanzo’s thighs and his hands start to wander. Hanzo slides a hand around to cup his face, the other running through Genji’s tuft of green hair.

 

In perfect synchronicity, like a well-practiced dance, they tilt their heads and deepen the kiss. Soon, their mouths are locked together in a desperate, all-consuming kiss that leaves them simultaneously sated and evermore parched.

 

Genji’s hands run a trail down from where they’d settled around Hanzo’s neck, pressing into the skin lightly on their path downwards; when his hands find Hanzo’s pecs, he cups them gently, enjoying the soft handfuls that his brother has to offer. Genji’s thumbs swipe up and over the nipples, flicking them, and Hanzo arches his chest into it. Genji swallows Hanzo’s soft, pleased rumble as he massages Hanzo’s chest.

 

With a soft groan, Genji breaks their kiss and plants a loud kiss on the tip of Hanzo’s nose with a grin. Hanzo practically pouts at him. Genji smirks in response and shifts to sit lower on Hanzo’s thighs and Hanzo’s hands fall away to grip at the sheets by his hips.

 

Leaving a trail of kisses over Hanzo’s neck, Genji settles his lips over Hanzo’s chest again – his brother really does have lovely breasts. Genji could spend hours worshipping just Hanzo’s chest – kissing and nipping and suckling until his chest is covered in bruises and bites and marks and his nipples are desperately oversensitive. The thought alone sends a shiver down Genji’s spine. But he has other plans right now.

 

Genji takes a moment to admire the sight of his brother laid out before him, as he shifts to sit on the bed in between his legs again.

 

“Oh my dearest brother, you are so beautiful,” Genji says, in awe.

 

Hanzo scoffs. “How many times have I told you? There is no ranking, for I am your _only_ brother.” He sounds smug (if slightly out of breath), but the way his hands keep twisting in the sheets and how he struggles to meet Genji’s eyes speaks volumes.

 

He loves this.

 

Empowered with that knowledge, Genji gently rubs his fingers into Hanzo’s thighs and says in a secretive tone, “That does not mean that you are not the most beautiful man I have ever met. Nor does that deny the fact that you are the person I hold closest to my heart.” Genji has to restrain a chuckle as Hanzo practically whines, lifting his hands to cover his face.

 

Genji runs his hands up Hanzo’s thighs, up until he can hook his fingers into the waistband of Hanzo’s underwear. Hanzo is still stubbornly hiding his face.

 

“Do you know what else I adore, anija?” Genji grins as he pulls off the offending clothing and throws it onto the floor.

 

When he doesn’t get a response, Genji shifts backwards on his knees and slowly lowers himself onto his stomach.

 

“I just _love_ the taste of you.”

 

With no further warning, Genji leans forward and licks a broad stripe from Hanzo’s dripping hole up to his clit.

 

Hanzo cries out and a hand flies down to grip the back of Genji’s head. Encouraged, Genji laps over his brother’s hole before wrapping his lips around Hanzo’s clit and suckling; Hanzo keeps letting out little whimpers and Genji rumbles a pleased moan.

 

Genji uses the index and middle finger of his left hand to spread open Hanzo’s lips, his right reaching out blindly to try and find the bottle of lube he’d tossed there.

 

His hand finally wraps around the elusive bottle and he happily trails his tongue down to Hanzo’s hole again, thrusting the tip of his tongue in just to hear Hanzo let out a shuddering moan. He seals his lips around the hole and pushes his tongue in as far as he can, starts thrusting it. Savours the taste and feeling of Hanzo all around him. One of Hanzo’s hands reaches for the back of his head and Genji can’t help but giggle when Hanzo insistently pushes his face somehow even closer to his pussy.

 

Humming happily, Genji cheekily waves the bottle of lube at Hanzo until his brother gets the idea and lets him go again. With a parting kiss to Hanzo’s clit, Genji sits up just enough to uncap the bottle and start to spread it over his fingers.

 

“You taste so sweet, anija,” Genji croons as he slicks up his fingers. Catches Hanzo’s eyes with his own and grins, licking his lips as obscenely as he can and winking. If Hanzo weren’t so worked up, he’d probably mock Genji for his childish behaviour.

 

Happy that he’s covered his fingers in enough lube, Genji tosses the bottle and reaches down between Hanzo’s thighs again. He plants his other hand near Hanzo’s head so that he can lean over his brother fully, then starts to trail his slick fingers down Hanzo’s mound.

 

Absently, Hanzo fists his hands in the sheets again and spreads his legs wider. Genji eagerly eats up the way that Hanzo’s breathing speeds up as he gets closer to his entrance and leans down to plant kisses all over his face. As he finally slides his first finger into Hanzo, Genji captures his lips in another kiss. Any protests Hanzo might have about kissing Genji come out as a series of moans as Genji starts to move his finger and he quickly adds a second.

 

“You’re so lovely, anija. Gorgeous. So strong yet so soft.” Genji plants his elbow on the bed so that he can kiss Hanzo easier; he leaves a trail of kisses down over Hanzo’s cheekbones as he keeps working his fingers in and out of Hanzo’s vagina, rubs his thumb over the clit. He coaxes Hanzo into another kiss and Hanzo complies happily, sighing softly. Genji revels in the hitch of Hanzo’s breath as he starts to work in a third finger and Hanzo’s hips buck up as Genji massages his g-spot.

 

Genji pumps his fingers in and out of Hanzo at a leisurely pace. He loves working Hanzo up like this, winding him tighter and tighter while his brother gasps and moans all the while.

 

Resting his head on the palm of his bent arm, Genji can really appreciate being taller than Hanzo – this way he can have his fingers in his brother and still kiss him. Or just watch his adorably blushing face, like he’s doing now.

 

Hanzo has started to grind his hips into Genji’s hand now, his breathing speeding up and chest trembling. Genji moans into Hanzo’s ear and places a kiss over his jugular. “Oh Hanzo, you’re breath-taking, stunning, so perfect.” Genji’s hand is steadily speeding up and he moves to just lean over Hanzo so that his other hand is free to play with Hanzo’s clit better.

 

Hanzo moans and Genji bites at his earlobe. He’s pumping his hand fast enough to make squelching noises now, Hanzo’s hole wet and sloppy and spread so nicely around his fingers. “You’re incredible, brother. I love you so much.”

 

Hanzo gives another loud moan and Genji feels him tremble, clench and come. Hanzo gushes over his hands and Genji slows his movement until Hanzo is panting and fully relaxed. He carefully withdraws his fingers and kisses Hanzo’s forehead. “You did so well, Hanzo, you were so wonderful,” Genji murmurs. Neither of his hands are clean, so he leans back and starts to lick them clean, making little pleased sounds.

 

Exhaustedly, Hanzo snorts. “You look like the cat that got the cream.”

 

“Incredibly pleased?” Genji grins, forming a V with his fingers and licking between them.

 

“Ridiculous,” Hanzo rolls his eyes, but he’s transfixed on Genji’s tongue deftly flicking over his fingers. Genji grins and finishes cleaning his fingers as quickly as he can, excited to get back down between his brother’s thighs and eat him out until he comes again. Tonight is all about Hanzo, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> yo if you liked this you can find me over at [dragon-constellations.tumblr.com](https://dragon-constellations.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
